


Black Silk Knickers

by gblvr



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, kink:cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known that he was getting off too easily, but he'd no idea that his lover was this devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2005 "In Like A Lion" ficathon at pervy_werewolf on LJ

They were eating breakfast in the great hall, and Snape was trying to ignore the way that Remus's fingers were creeping up his leg. He was clever enough to keep the motion of his arm subtle so as to not draw attention; to the students sitting below, and the other staff members on either side of them, it merely seemed that they were in close discussion, but Snape knew differently. He could feel the scritch of nails against the wool of his robes, and he knew that if he did not put a stop to it, he would be leaving the Great Hall in a rather undignified state.

Under the guise of reaching for the salt pillar, he leaned into Remus and hissed a near silent order to stop. Remus, of course, ignored him, and continued to caress the inside of his thigh.

"Remus!" He'd intended the word to come out quietly, but at the moment he began to speak, Remus slid his hand along the remaining few inches of his thigh and pressed the heel of his hand against his semi-hard prick, and he nearly yelped it instead. He grasped Lupin's wrist, forcing him to stop moving. He swallowed once before he spoke again, and this time he was able to control the pitch and tone of his voice. "Remus...stop."

The man had the gall to try and look innocent, even as he flexed against Snape's grip. "Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

"You know very well what I mean." As he spoke, Snape pushed Lupin's hand away from his groin and into his own lap. "This pathetic attempt at revenge is beneath even you."

He pushed back his chair, and rose to his feet. He gave a slight bow to Remus, who met his eyes with what Snape assumed was supposed to be contrition. "I believe we have a luncheon date in my laboratory at noon? I'll see you then." Without waiting for an answer, he twitched his robes to one side and descended from the dais. He was nearly to the doors when he felt it: the soft tingle of a spell against his skin.

He turned to glare at Remus, and gasped aloud at the slither of air against his legs. Something was...different. Instead of his usual wool and muslin, he felt cool silk and bare skin. With each breath, he could feel the folds of his robes brushing against the slight rise of his ass and the tops of his thighs. It was arousing, to say the least, and the other man's knowing smile did nothing to cool that arousal.

He should have known that he was getting off too easily, but he'd no idea that his lover was this devious.

Snape turned away from the Head Table and stalked to the doors. Without a backward glance, he pushed into the hall and made his way to his quarters as quickly as possible.

Once there, he bolted the door, and raised the hem of his robes to look at Remus's handiwork. His leggings had been transfigured into black stockings that attached to a black garter belt that fit snugly against his waist. The sturdy linen of his undergarments had been reduced to tiny scraps of black fabric. A brush of his palm against his backside revealed a narrow band of fabric that somehow attached to the tiny triangle in front that barely contained his semi-hard prick and followed the curve of his ass and attached to the ribbons tied around his hips. Pulling his robe farther up revealed more of the filmy fabric that covered his groin, but this time it was more modest, and covered most of his chest and back. The contrast of the dark silk with the paleness of his skin was striking and the sheer fabric clung the curves beneath -- he could see the faint outline of his nipples and navel, but they were hazy, nearly hidden.

It was intriguing, seeing his angular body softened this way. Perhaps at another time, he would wear this, but now he needed to be properly dressed -- after all, he had classes to teach, and wispy silk nothings were hardly appropriate for the classroom, regardless of what might be covering them.

Reluctantly, he released the hem of his robes and drew his wand. _"Finite Incantantem."_ Nothing happened. A terse repeat of the incantation yielded no further results; neither did an attempt to simply remove the garments. He was unable to transfigure the garments into his usual practical wool and linen. With each spell, he could feel his ire rising, and had the clock on the mantel not chimed the hour, he would have surely stormed the Dark Arts classroom to demand that Lupin end the damned foolish spells that he'd cast. But the clock did chime the hour, and now he was not only dressed in the most ridiculous undergarments, he was also late for his Advanced Potions Seminar. He re-settled his robes and did his best to ignore the way the silk slid against his skin.

 

Three hours, two classes, several Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin detentions, and one hundred fifty House points later, Snape was forced to admit that he could not ignore the sensuousness of his attire. Every time he moved, the silk caressed him intimately, which meant that he was in desperate need of a release. The only thing that kept him from dismissing his classes early was the thought of how Remus would gloat over his victory. After all, it was only a bit of cloth and ribbon, nothing like the ropes he'd used to bind Remus to the headboard the night before, so that he could look and touch and taste at his leisure, licking and fucking him with his tongue until he was begging for release. It wasn't as if Remus was actually touching him -- he would ignore the sensations as best as he was able until he and Remus were scheduled to meet for lunch, at which time he would ask, no, _demand_, that the spells be reversed before he pushed Remus over a desk in order to thoroughly bugger him. Yes, that would do nicely. With a sharp nod, he decided on a course of action and turned his attention back to his class just in time to see the Longbottom girl's cauldron boil over onto the desk and floor.

 

By the time the desk, floor and surrounding students were clean, it was nearly a quarter of an hour after Remus was to have arrived, and yet, there was no sign of the man. He debated the merits of waiting, and decided that he could not. With a flick of his wand, he locked the storage cabinets and his desk before going to find the prankster he called his lover.

He wasn't in the Great Hall, nor was he in his quarters. That left only one place he could logically be: his classroom.

When Snape entered the room, Remus looked up from the papers he was grading, with what appeared to be innocence, but the gleam in his eyes and the way his lips were turned up in a slight smirk belied that.

"Why, Severus, whatever brings you here?"

"You know very well why I am here. Or have you forgotten our appointment?"

Remus made a show of looking at his watch before he answered. "It seems that I have. My apologies, Severus." He rolled the parchment he'd been marking and capped the inkwell before rising from his chair. He stretched, arching his back until it cracked, and then crossed the room. He was standing in the open doorway before he realized that Snape had not followed.

"Severus? Is something the matter?"

Snape chose to remain silent, waiting until Remus had come back into the room before he spelled the door to shut and lock. "Why do suppose there is something the matter, Lupin? Is your guilty conscience getting the best of you?" As he spoke, he walked towards Remus, who began to back away until he was pressed against the door.

"Now, Severus...I can explain. You see, it was-- Well, that is to say... I was just playing with you, like you did to me. I'm sorry?" Remus trailed off as Snape's already thunderous expression became even darker.

Snape placed his hands against the door on either side of Remus's head, leaning in close before he spoke. "You've made your point. Now, remove the charms before I hex you in ways you've only dreamed were possible."

Remus swallowed audibly before he nodded. "On one condition."

Snape weighed his options -- on the one hand, he could hex Remus, but he would still be wearing silk lingerie and his chances of getting off would be nil; on the other hand, he could grant Remus his one condition, the silly silk knickers would be but a memory, and the possibility of sex would be high.

"Very well. What is your condition?"

Remus flushed as he answered, "I want to see. Show me?"

It was a small price to pay; Snape nodded and stepped back, raising his hands to unclasp the front of his robes. Remus followed, and gently pushed his hands away. "Let me...please?"

Snape didn't answer, but let his hands fall to his sides. Remus took the action as the acquiescence it was, and unfastened the front of Snape's robes. When the final button was free, he pushed the robes from Snape's shoulders and stepped back to look. His only reaction was a sharply indrawn breath, followed by a shaky, "Oh, my...." The look on his face could only be described as hungry, and he reached out to touch even as he asked, "May I?"

Snape's answer was a hissed yes; the slide of Remus's hand over his thigh caused him to catch his breath, and reminded him that he'd been hard and wanting for half the day. "Please..."

Remus stepped closer, sliding his hand from thigh to prick as he pulled Snape's head down for a kiss with his other hand. The sensation of Remus's hand moving over his over-sensitized skin was all it took for him to come; he wrapped his arms around Remus and arched up into his hand, pushing hard with each pulse of his orgasm. As always, he was boneless, putty in the other man's hands as he drifted in a post-orgasmic haze. Remus lowered him to the floor, muttering the necessary spells before pulling Snape's legs over his still-clothed shoulders and leaning in.

"Severus." Remus waited until he made eye contact before continuing, "I'm going to fuck you now, and later, we're going to talk about this." Not waiting for an answer, he pulled aside the scrap of silk, and pushed his cock into Snape, entering him in a slow slide that drew moans from them both. He was still for only a moment before he began to move, fucking Snape with hard, deep, fast strokes that caused Snape to arch upwards, silently begging for more.

In less time than he thought possible, Snape was hard again, and wanting to come. He slid his hand over the fabric covering his chest, down over his belly to his prick. Grasping it through the silk, he started to rub it in time with the rhythm Remus had set. When the rhythm faltered, and Remus thrust one last time, hips twitching against the back of Snape's thighs as he came, Snape stilled his hand, waiting for Remus.

After a long moment in which Snape nearly decided to finish himself, Remus sat back, lifted Snape's hips into his lap and began to again to fuck him. This time it was slow and sweet in the way that Snape loved and would never ask for. He could feel the prickle of wool from Remus's trousers under his arse, and the soft tickle of Remus's tongue along the inside of one his knees, and the firm caress of long fingers around his aching prick, and before he knew it, he was coming again, shouting aloud with the intensity of it.

When he'd caught his breath, and was able to think again, he realized that he was lying half-dressed on the floor with his head pillowed against Remus's chest. He thought that perhaps they should dress, and tidy the room for the next class, but he was surprisingly comfortable, and unwilling to move. When Remus drew breath to speak, Snape covered his mouth with gentle fingers, and whispered, "We'll talk later. I promise."


End file.
